


Peaches and Apricots

by Xister



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alpha Gaston, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega LeFou, Pre-Movie(s), We all know what's going to happen here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xister/pseuds/Xister
Summary: Gaston is an alpha, a roll that he fits perfectly. He has no mate, preferring to spend his time with his friend LeFou. The village rumors that he needs a mate, but none of the few omegas interest him. Until he learns of LeFou's secret.





	

Gaston knew he was going to be an alpha as soon as he learned of the dynamics. He was right, of course, and that only furthered to build his ego. He played into alpha stereotypes; strong, tall, irreverent, often using his status as an alpha to take what he wanted. 

For the most part, he wanted control. He wanted people to listen to him and whether he used his boorish charm or alpha strength made no difference to him as long as it went his way. 

When he was sixteen and he had to fight off the invaders – slaughtering them where they stood or chasing them back to where they came from – his bloodlust peaked. This only furthered his quick temper and reliance on physical violence. 

During these rages, the only one who could calm him was LeFou. LeFou was a beta, and his quick thinking and gentle words often brought Gaston back down from whatever rampage he was on. Gaston’s thirst for violence always calmed when he heard his friend’s voice.  
At one point Gaston had another young alpha – who unfortunately said the wrong thing at the wrong time- down on the ground, trying to beat him to death with his fists. The man had been knocked into unconsciousness but Gaston could only see red, intending to kill the other man that he had perceived as trying to upheave him from leadership. 

Those standing around stared on in silent horror, but knew not to intervene unless they wanted the same fate; once the man was dead his rage would be settled and everyone would carry on as usual. 

Gaston had never attacked someone in the village with the intent to kill before, however even now he wouldn’t face consequences; their respect for him too great. Luckily, LeFou managed to hear the violent encounter and intervene; he pushed on Gaston’s shoulder, whispering words too quiet for anyone to hear and everyone watched in surprise as Gaston did not lay the younger out, but instead allowed himself to be led away from his victim.

Gaston continued to growl and snarl at the other alpha as he did so but soon quieted as LeFou sat him down some distance away, cleaning his bloody, split knuckles and still whispering quiet words. Gaston quickly went from his raging, heaving fit to his calmer, impudent disposition. He talked merrily with LeFou until his hands were cleaned and then helped take the beaten, unconscious man to the physician. 

Once the people had learned the affect LeFou had on Gaston, it was encouraged that he stayed by his side as often as possible. It quickly became habit and Gaston seemed less on edge overall, less likely to fly into a rage and coming down from it quicker.

Everybody thought it peculiar that a beta had this effect on an alpha, but quickly assumed it was from the man’s natural placating nature and their history as childhood friends and brothers-in-arms during the war. Overall, they were mostly relieved as the man they respected so much became more amiable and easier to worship. 

However, sporadically during the year, LeFou would take trips by himself to the nearest city. It would usually last little more than a week, and did not happen more than three or four times a year; during these times Gaston’s ire would be great and overbearing. So much so that he started to hunt by himself to quell his temper during these times. He would never go far, staying on the outskirts of Villeneuve; as restless as he was he could not make himself go farther than an hour or two of walking distance. Every other day he’d come back to the village with his haul and then leave for the forest. He’d repeat this until LeFou returned. 

Many people rumored that LeFou had a bastard child or a secret family or anything else their ridiculous minds could come up with; some countered he was probably visiting distant relatives or looking for some temporary work for extra money. But nobody asked him, because while they could talk about it behind his back and make up outrageous rumors, they viewed it as too nosey and impolite to pry into his affairs. 

This year, five years after the war, it seemed to set a record for how many trips LeFou might take. It was only July and he had already taken five trips in total away from the village. Being without his anchor so often Gaston’s temper was far worse than usual even with the loyal LeFou at his side; LeFou seemed more on edge as well, quick to tire and smiling less often. 

But their summer hunting trip was coming up and the village felt relieved to gain some respite from the irritable alpha; some going so far as to lend food and supplies so that they might stay out longer. Hunting trips with LeFou seemed to pacify Gaston to a point where almost nothing would anger him for days afterward. 

An often subject of the current rumors was that he needed to find an omega soon. Yet the small town was mostly betas, with only a handful of alphas, and even less omegas; Gaston had shown very little interest in any of the omegas that had presented thus far. 

~~

LeFou looked foolish, thus his lifelong nickname, but he knew how to keep many secrets. Like the fact that the Mrs. Moreau always snuck extra pieces of fruit from the stalls when the vendors weren’t looking or that the baker’s bread was not as fresh as he proclaimed it to be or that late at night Lucille DuPont had often snuck out of her house to lay with Jean Muller in his father’s barn, or the most important one of all, that he was not actually a beta but an omega.

This would lead to many difficulties in his life, male omegas were not often looked upon with kind eyes, so his mother had taught him to cover his scent as soon as he presented as so. The only time these methods wouldn’t work was during his heat. So he traveled to the next city over, it was much larger than Villeneuve, and rented a room under a pseudonym until his heat was over – usually taking the first two days of travel while it built up, three or four days of an intense heat, and then two days to travel back and allow his pheromones to calm down. 

This year his heats had been more frequent, longer, and more intense. He feared he might have to seek out an alpha to help him with his heats. There was only one particular alpha that he wanted, but he knew Gaston would not be attracted to a short, plump man such as himself. Whenever Gaston showed interest, however brief it may be, it was in taller, slim women with dainty features. 

It almost felt like betraying Gaston to even think about finding an alpha to sleep with, but LeFou was getting desperate and his heats left him feeling more drained than satisfied. 

He pushed that from his mind, concentrating on packing and readying the supplies for their trip. He always looked forward to their hunting trips, Gaston made him feel safe and the feeling was only heightened when they were alone. During their trips LeFou cooked, cleaned, and took care of the horses, while Gaston would be out tracking game, returning once he had a satisfactory number of animals or at least a buck. 

It always felt…domestic to LeFou, like Gaston was providing for him and in turn he would make sure Gaston was comfortable and fed.  
It usually took them half a day’s horse ride to reach Gaston’s ideal grounds. They always camped in a small pasture surrounded by trees on all sides that had a five minute walk to a nearby creek where they could clean their clothes, bathe, and get drinking water. It was an idyllic and convenient area that Gaston’s family had used for years. 

He finished loading supplies, including those from eager neighbors which he accepted with confused gratitude, and had double checked the amount of arrows and ammunition before meeting Gaston at the northern edge of town.  
Gaston wasn’t there yet, but LeFou didn’t mind waiting for him and instead observed the clear summer morning. 

It didn’t take much waiting though, and soon Gaston appeared with a swagger in his step and a grin on his face. Their hunting trips had put Gaston in a good disposition as well, at least at the beginning – if animals were rare or weather conditions unfavorable to hunt it quickly dampened his mood.

“Ready to go my friend?” Gaston queried in such a way that made LeFou’s heart flutter. LeFou answered with a vigorous agreement that made Gaston chuckle. 

They took off, chatting idly – mostly about what animals Gaston was planning on bagging this time around and LeFou enthusiastically assenting. As the sun grew high in the sky and the heat built up even the shade of the trees couldn’t keep them cooled. Gaston made quick work of his jacket and shirt, allowing himself the freedom of being shirtless now that he wasn’t around civilization. 

LeFou swallowed thickly at the sight of the muscled back before him, quickly tearing his eyes away to look around him lest Gaston caught him staring. But ever so often his eyes would wander back and he’d drink in the detail of flexing muscles, freckles, fine black hairs, the tan line where his arms were several shades dark than his shoulders and back – every bit still intoxicating no matter how many times he looked or for how long. 

When they reached their designated clearing, Gaston briefly helped LeFou set up the tent and unload before announcing he was going to the creek to cool down and survey the area. LeFou acknowledged he had heard him and started on fixing the small stone fire pit, removing damaged rocks and replacing them with a few he found around the campsite, pulling out the cooking supplies for their dinner, and gathering firewood.

Gaston returned not too long later, hair loose and wet and in his arms flat smooth rocks from the creek – no doubt to repair the fire pit. LeFou thanked him profusely, “These will work much better!” Rearranging the fire pit with the new stones, it looked neater and safer. They dug a hole, deep enough in the ground to keep their more perishable food cool. Gaston then made sure the rest of their food was safely secured in a large tree as to be protected from bears and other scavenging animals. 

LeFou watched in rapture as Gaston’s arms bulged and the muscles in his abdomen and back tensed as he pulled the rope before expertly tying the knots. His face felt hot, not just from the heat of the day, but arousal as well. He cleared his throat, “I-I’m going to the creek to bathe.” Gaston grunted in acknowledgement while he surveyed his work.

His pants only got tighter when he heard the manly grunt, briefly appreciating the view of his friend’s masculine back before making his way to the stream. He was trembling by the time he reached it, quickly shedding his clothing before submerging himself. He cleaned himself best he could, he didn’t bring soap or a cloth so he just poured the clear water over himself, scrubbing at his body with his hands. 

Despite the cold water of the creek, his erection didn’t lessen and he feels slick drip between his thighs when he rises. He sits back down in the shallow edge of the creek and wraps a hand around his aching member, squeezing and pulling harshly; trying to come as quickly as possible, thankful the water washed away the his body’s natural lubricant so Gaston wouldn’t smell him. He thought of Gaston looking at him lovingly, pulling him close and kissing him hard, telling him how much he loved LeFou, how much he cherished him.

He reaches underneath himself, rubbing at his own entrance with his middle finger. Gasping he speeds up his pace while slipping the tip of his finger into himself, it’s enough to make him come with a low whine. He catches his breath for moment before cleaning himself again. 

He doesn’t understand why Gaston’s half naked body was enough to arouse him easily to the point of producing slick. That doesn’t happen unless he’s starting his heat; it worries him for a moment. But as he steps out of the water to dry he rationalizes that he hadn’t experienced any other symptoms and his last heat was three weeks ago – they never happen that close together. 

Drying doesn’t take long with the heat of the day and he quickly dresses himself - leaving his hair down to dry further - before making his way back to camp. Gaston was sharpening his hunting knife when LeFou returned; upon seeing his friend he complained of his hunger and LeFou’s stomach growled at the thought of food, so he gathered something for them to eat.

As it was still daylight and a bit too hot for a fire, they ate fruit and dried venison and passed a canteen of water back and forth. 

Gaston was in such a good mood that he hardly mocked LeFou at all; instead almost being quite affectionate. He laughed at LeFou’s jokes, helped him when he struggled with something, and overall seemed generally pleased with LeFou. It only added to his substantial feelings for the other man and made him clumsier and distracted. Instead of yelling at him like the alpha might’ve on a normal day, Gaston only laughed and made a few good natured jests. 

Once dusk had settled and it cooled enough for the heat of a fire to be bearable, LeFou cooked them legumes and pork steaks. He offered a bottle of wine to drink with it and they passed that between them as well. 

LeFou watched Gaston devour his food, feeling proud that he made something Gaston enjoyed. This was his favorite part, taking care of the alpha – like they were married. He picked at his food, but wasn’t feeling all that hungry so after a couple bites of his legumes he offered his plate to Gaston – who accepted it without hesitation.

Soon after the fire had died down to barely glowing embers but neither went to add more logs – the wine had made them sleepy and ready to settle for the night. They made their way to the tent, LeFou allowing Gaston to enter first before following. Gaston stripped down to his underclothes before flopping harshly onto his bedroll with grunt, not even bothering to cover himself with the blanket before falling asleep. 

LeFou didn’t bother stripping as he had a tendency to be cold at night unless it was extremely hot, lying down and wrapping his own blanket tightly around himself. He stared at the sleeping man for a moment, taking in his face before trailing down his body. Suddenly feeling ashamed, he shut his eyes tightly, listening to the soft sounds of insects and Gaston’s low snoring before falling asleep. 

When LeFou awoke, he didn’t open his eyes immediately – instead trying to fall back asleep as he knew he hadn’t slept very long. Though as he woke up, he figured out what woke him up. Groaning at the heat, he kicked off the blanket and turned over – his eyes snapped open. He shifted positions again to confirm his fear – slick dribbled out of him, adding to the already heinous amount on his thighs. His body was hot not because of the summer night – but because he had gone into heat again. 

Panic swept through him and he acted quickly. It had soaked through his pants and even some parts of his blanket, so he wrapped it around himself. He lit one of the small lanterns that they had brought with them– trying to dig through his bag and quickly and quietly as he could to find new pants and underwear, along with a cloth to try and staunch the flow of slick. It wouldn’t work permanently – but until he had the opportunity to leave Gaston, it would do.

Gaston’s snoring stopped for a moment and - heart pounding in his chest - he turned quickly to make sure the other man was still asleep. He was - only letting out a deep groan before turning over onto his side. The groan sent another gush of slick down his thighs. He clenched around it to try and stop it but the action was in vain; it only reminded him of how empty he was. Finding another pair of underwear and a thin washing cloth, he deemed that good enough and quickly left to go to the creek. 

Stumbling from the blanket wrapped around his legs, it took him longer to reach the creek than usual. He struggled to hold onto the blanket and lantern and underwear at the same time and when he reached his destination, he quickly threw the blanket to the ground and stripped out of his pants, setting the lantern down gently next to his clean underwear. He stepped into the cool water and sat to wash the excess of slick off himself; he moaned lowly at the feel of the cool water against his heated skin – it felt almost orgasmic. 

He tried to stay focused on the tasks at hand – clean himself, clean his clothing and blankets, and return to camp – but he couldn’t stop himself from wrapping a hand around his cock, sighing at the small relief it brought him. The heat in his belly was so intense that it ached - only lessening when he finally slipped two fingers inside. His eyes clenched shut and he bit his lip to quiet the needy whimper that escaped from his throat. 

Gaston’s eyes snapped awake. Something was wrong; he didn’t know what - it just felt off. He was almost painfully hard. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room when he noticed his LeFou was gone. Nostrils twitching, he smelled something that made his head spin. It was addicting and he couldn’t help but move closer to the source. It was LeFou’s bedroll, surprisingly enough, the smell coming from a small damp spot in the center. He leaned in and inhaled deeply; a rumbling, possessive growl rose from his chest.

He noticed that the other man’s blanket was gone as well, oddly enough; he stepped outside, hoping to see him in the clearing. With an almost full moon he could see nearly clearly as day coming from the darkness of the tent. The smaller man was nowhere to be seen however and a feeling of unease wormed it way into his chest.

Quickly, he lit his own lantern. He had not heard the sounds of a bear attack or anything of that nature – but he could not stop the build anxiety and anger of the thought of something bad happening to his LeFou. 

He decided to head towards the creek first, shouting “LeFou!” as he made his way through the trees and underbrush. 

LeFou stilled suddenly at the sound of his name being called. He whined petulantly as his fingers slipped out his body – returning to his original plan of cleaning himself, before rushing up to pull on his underwear and grabbing the lantern. Not a meter had he even ran before almost colliding with his friend – Gaston’s quick reflexes the only thing that stopped him. He hoped in vain that Gaston wouldn’t question his damp clothes and sudden disappearance. 

“Where were you?” He growled sharply, the grip on his friend’s shoulder tightening. LeFou swallowed, Gaston’s eyes were so dark and blown, that he stuttered out his response, “A-at the c-creek,” The alpha’s intense stare caused him to gush – and LeFou cursed himself when he realized he left the washcloth by his soiled clothes and blanket. 

Gaston’s nostrils flared and LeFou tried to take a step back for his friend not to smell him but Gaston only tugged him closer. His hand slid from his shoulder to the side of his face – the tips of his finger digging into the back of his skull, his thumb rubbing his cheek; LeFou’s lips parted, the action causing him to practically melt. The emotion in Gaston’s eyes changed from annoyance to curiosity, softening his face.

LeFou clenched his fist tight around the lantern, afraid he might drop it. Gaston stepped in closer so that their stomachs were touching and LeFou’s eyes fluttered closed, anticipating a kiss. Instead, Gaston’s hand went from the side of his face to running down his side and around to his back. The gesture caused a full body shudder as he opened his eyes. Gaston’s stare was still fixated on his face as his hand slipped under the waistband of his practically soaked underwear.  
He let out a shaky breath as Gaston’s hand skimmed down and over his ass, not stopping until he reached the slippery skin at the top of his thigh. He rubbed his fingers over the area; occasionally slipping in between his thighs were they met.

Seemingly satisfied with what he found, a smirk graced his lips, “My dear LeFou,” He cooed, “You must feel so empty.” LeFou whimpered as he nodded vigorously, grasping at Gaston’s stomach to try and anchor himself.

Gaston was harder than before and he pulled his hand out of the other’s clothing drawing a whimper from the omega. He grasped LeFou’s hand with his own damp fingers, directing the other’s hand down lower before holding it over his clothes against his cock.

“Would you like me to fill that emptiness?” He asked, his voice low and rough. LeFou trembled, pupils blown wide as he glanced between his hand and Gaston’s face, much closer than before. “Yes,” He moaned lowly, almost sobbing in desperation. He was dripping, feeling it run down his leg – leaving sticky, damp trails in its wake. 

Almost cruelly, Gaston stepped away and LeFou feared for a moment that Gaston would mock him and leave him where he stood. But the alpha’s expression didn’t change and he took LeFou’s hand once more before leading him back to their campsite.  
No words were spoken along the way and LeFou’s quivering legs slowed the journey. Once they reached the tent, Gaston let go of his hand to grab the lantern from him. “Lay down,” He demanded. LeFou went to go to his own bedroll but Gaston’s voice stopped him. “No. On mine,” He corrected. 

LeFou practically crawled to the other, lying down obediently and staring expectantly at the other. Gaston followed suit after, setting the lanterns down out of reach. 

He kneeled before LeFou, whose legs were spread wide and bent at the knee. LeFou’s hands toyed with the hem of his shirt nervously, watching Gaston with a look of reverence in his eyes. 

The alpha never broke eye contact as he slowly leaned over the smaller man, planting one hand beside LeFou’s ribs and the other reaching up underneath his shirt. He covered the other’s mouth with his own, kissing him passionately. LeFou moaned, both hands reaching up to tangle into the hair at the base of his neck. He felt like he was in heaven; the silky strands of hair between his fingers, the breath from Gaston’s nose tickling his face, the grip on his stomach as Gaston kneaded the soft flesh – all grounding him to reality, reminding him that this wasn’t dream. 

Gaston licked into LeFou’s mouth, loving the small, addictive whimpers coming from the omega. Gaston shifted, pulling away for a moment; LeFou’s hands slipped from his neck down to his forearms, gripping firmly as if he was afraid Gaston would leave. 

Instead, he pushed up at the hem of his shirt, demanding “Take this off.” LeFou did so obediently, shivering at the commanding tone of his alpha. Gaston then pulled down his underwear, LeFou lifting his hips to help, then lifting his legs and shifting, relaxing as they were fully removed and tossed away. 

Gaston’s eyes trailed appreciatively down his body and he flushed at the attention. He gripped the thick hips beneath him, leaning down as though to kiss him once more but instead his head ducked down, biting at the soft chest – a squeal erupting from the other at the sharp pressure. Gaston covers his body, closing any gap between them.

His legs wrap around Gaston’s hips and his hands go to Gaston’s shoulders, blunt nails digging into the firm muscle. Gaston growled at the sensation, biting at the man’s breast bone harshly in response. He whimpered at the harsh treatment, his body responding in favor, a rush of slick covering Gaston’s thighs and pooling underneath him. Continuing his assault on the supple skin, his hand briefly squeezed the hip it was holding, before sliding up his leg – scratching lightly.

“Gaston, please,” LeFou begged, his hips bucking up against the other’s. His head lifted from the reddened skin, shifting upwards again. He braced one hand on the ground while his other hand slipped underneath the thick thigh before hooking his knee up and over his shoulder. LeFou’s breath hitched in anticipation of being filled. However, instead of pushing his cock inside like LeFou had hoped, he only rubbed his fingers over his dripping hole. 

“You’re so wet for me, LeFou,” He crooned, “You’ve soaked everything. Are you that desperate for me to fill you?” His middle finger sank in without resistance, and he groaned at the soft, wet heat. LeFou nearly sobbed in relief from the penetration, thrusting down against Gaston’s hand.  
“How many fingers can I fit inside of you?” Gaston wondered aloud and LeFou moaned shakily at the thought, “I bet I could fit my whole hand inside.” Almost drunk on the realization, he plunged in three fingers at once; crooking them as he thrust in and out lightly. 

“Gaston,” He whined, “I want – I want-” He moaned loudly as Gaston’s fingers found his sweet spot.

“Say it, my petite LeFou,” He teased, his fingers continuing to rub lightly. “Ohhhh, I – nnngh – I want your cock,” He moaned, breathlessly, “I want your knot, please Alpha!” 

Gaston growled, simply being called alpha in such a desperate voice was enough to change his mood from teasing to incredibly lustful. 

He jerks his fingers out completely – drawing a sharp whine from LeFou – unbuttoning his underwear and shoving it down his legs. LeFou leans up onto his elbows, taking in the sight of Gaston being completely naked – his hairy masculine chest, the sharp angle of his Adonis belt, the hair on his thighs matted and wet from LeFou’s own doing, and how thick and long his cock is, how it curved upwards, the foreskin accentuating the dark red head.

LeFou lays back flat as Gaston leans down over him once more – gripping the meat of his hips and kissing sloppily from the curve of his belly upwards, scraping his sharp teeth against the soft skin occasionally, slowly making his way to LeFou’s mouth. The omega’s hands curling behind the curve of Gaston’s skull immediately. His hands slide down underneath his thighs as he kisses LeFou, hitching his legs over his shoulders. Gaston pulls away with from the other with wet pop, watching the other’s face. One hand braces against floor while the other reaches down to guide his dick into the other man’s entrance. 

He slips in with little resistance, thrusting shallowly to smooth the way. LeFou gasps, mouth falling open in ecstasy, his eyebrows furrowing together as his eyes glaze over. Palms flat against the ground, he rolls his hips.

Every thrust seems to almost knock the breath out of LeFou, short, shallow puffs escaping his mouth. 

Gaston grunts, gritting his teeth at the tight heat encasing him. “You were made to take my cock,” He growls out, “Made for me and no one else, Omega.” LeFou moans in agreement. 

“‘M yours,” He admits breathlessly. That fuels Gaston’s lust and his thrusts become faster, harder. LeFou’s legs slip from his shoulders at the fast movement, settling against Gaston’s biceps, while his hands slide down to his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. Each thrust forcing a sharp whine from LeFou.

“Mine,” He snarls, more rumbling than words, “My omega.” LeFou cries out at the declaration of possession; finally coming, thick white strips of cum covering his abdomen as his eyes roll back, hands scratching up and down Gaston’s back leaving angry, red welts. Gaston reaches up and grabs the man’s hands, interlocking their fingers and pinning them against the floor; he fucks him through his orgasm, keeping the same quick pace. LeFou is squeezing his fingers almost painfully and his ass tightens so quickly that Gaston almost comes then. 

It’s the most beautiful sight Gaston has ever seen. Something besides lust and possessiveness worms its way into Gaston’s heart – something warm and overwhelming, almost heavy and painful that he doesn’t quite know the word for.

LeFou trembles in the aftershocks of his orgasm, lying limply as Gaston fucks his pliant body. He clenches tiredly around Gaston, relishing the pressure. Lovingly staring into Gaston’s eyes, he sees it reciprocated - his heart swelling. Gaston’s hands grip LeFou’s sides tightly as his thrusts become erratic, with harder, slower thrusts. 

Suddenly, he breaks eye contact to bury his head into the crook of LeFou’s shoulder. He bites harshly into the soft skin, nearly breaking it, snarling as his knot swells. 

LeFou sighs contentedly, the pressure of his alpha’s knot lessening the intense fire in his belly. He runs his hands through Gaston’s hair, massaging lightly at the base of his neck while his orgasm runs its course.

Eventually, Gaston releases his bite, pressing an apologetic kiss to the angry, purple skin. His hands rub up and down LeFou’s sides and he presses his lips against the other’s in a simple, closed mouth kiss. 

When he pulls away, LeFou is looking at him so lovingly that the warm ache in his chest returns. Gaston smooths the hair away from his lover’s forehead, lightly petting the top of his head. With a bit of coordinating, Gaston manages to flip their position – rearranging them so Gaston lied flat on his back, LeFou on top of him. LeFou is curled into Gaston’s chest, absentmindedly scratching his chest and rubbing the hairs. Gaston has one arm behind his head; the other is draped over LeFou, lightly rubbing his side.

LeFou hummed quietly before confessing, “I love you.” His words half muffled, glancing up at him as he spoke. 

Gaston froze for a moment before gripping LeFou tightly against himself. He didn’t respond, but LeFou took his reaction as a good one, smiling as he dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote and posted this, but I guess I'm officially trash lmao. There was going to be more sex scenes but I just lost motivation to write them, so if I ever get it back I'll add on to this. 
> 
> Comments, criticisms, and kudos are appreciated! Please be respectful though.
> 
> Side note, an Adonis belt is that nice little muscular V line on a guy.


End file.
